


Long Overdue

by Cheerydandan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War Fix-It, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Sort Of, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, They talk, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerydandan/pseuds/Cheerydandan
Summary: Steve and Tony finally talk.





	Long Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the marvel fandom that I posted! Hope you like it!

"Did you want to kill me?"

Here he was, after two years, Tony finally confronted Steve. 

They both sat in a nondescript coffee shop. There weren't many customers, maybe one or two. They were seated in a secluded corner near the glass window of the shop. It was a one way window from what Tony could tell, giving them a sense of privacy.

Tony was wearing his usual band shirt and jeans with a baseball cap and sunglasses to keep incognito. Steve on the other hand wore more layers. He wore a jacket along with shirt and pants coupled also with a cap. His beard had grown and while that improved his disguise, Steve also looked more tired and worn down.

They had been sitting for more than 30 minutes, their ordered coffee cold and untouched, before Tony finally asked a question.

"God- Tony no! I wouldn't...I just wanted to stop you" Steve immediately replied after processing the question. His expression morphed into one of sadness and regret. Eyes showing Tony just how much he hated what had happened.

Tony was glad for the sunglasses. It meant Steve wouldn't be able to read his eyes. He wouldn't be able to read just how much turmoil was happening inside Tony right now. Tony finally picked up his coffee and took a tentative sip. He was trying to avoid looking at Steve. 

When Tony set the coffee down, he looked outside the glass window of the shop before saying

"I wanted to though."

"What?"

"I wanted to kill Barnes" This time, Tony looked at Steve dead in the eyes behind the lenses of his glasses. 

"No, I don't want to kill him now, if that's what you're thinking but back then..." Tony paused shutting his eyes as memories of the event flooded through him "Back then, I _really_ wanted to kill him."

Tony didn't want to open his eyes. Didn't want to see Steve's reaction to his confession. That's why he was taken aback when he felt hands clasp around one of his.

"Tony- I'm sorry. I- I'm really sorry" Tony watched as Steve bowed his head while clasping his hand. He could feel the raw pain from Steve's words. Raw pain that triggered Tony to continue.

"Did you know, if you had just told me from the moment you knew the information...I wouldn't have done that." Tony didn't stop even though his throat felt like it was burning. "I would have been mad, sure, but eventually...I would've helped."

"I didn't want to hurt you. Tony, you've been through so much. I was waiting for the right time-"

"When was the right time, Steve?" Tony cut off and also pulled his hand away from Steve's. He wouldn't want Steve to know that his hand was shaking. He wouldn't want to show how vulnerable he actually is.

"Did you know, that I trusted you? Trust didn't come easy to me after- Well, you know. It wasn't just shock or grief working there, it was also betrayal...you didn't know... " Tony paused to breathe. "I admit, I was wrong on springing the accords on you. It was a horrible move but it had to be done."

"It was Ross, Tony! You know what he did!" Steve exclaimed, looking up. 

"Yes, and did you think that I would ever agree with him if I didn't have a plan? Bruce is one of my best friends, I wouldn't just flip him over for some kind of law. I had thought that the team trusted me as much as I trusted them. That's why I did that. Turns out, I was wrong. " Tony let out a mocking scoff. 

Tony was now holding his cup of coffee. He wasn't picking it up. He was putting his hands along the curve, feeling the cool ceramic. It was grounding.

"Did you know that I have a near eidetic memory? Sometimes I forget things when I'm too engrossed in doing something, but it still doesn't leave the fact that I remember too much"

Tony looked up and stared at Steve.

"I still remember it Steve, the feeling of blind rage washing over me, the feeling of wanting to _kill_. The feeling of betrayal"

"What happened between us" Tony gestured towards Steve and himself "wasn't because of the Accords."

Another bout of silence stayed with them for a while, until Steve cleared his throat. Tony looked at him and was surprised to see him handing over a piece of sketch. 

"I know we're not going to resolve this in one day, Tony. But know that, I do regret my actions. God knows how much I want to hit my past self in the head." Steve's lips were pursed together in a line. "I just want you to know, I am sorry and thank you for this chance of hearing me out." Steve offered a small smile. 

"This was long overdue." Tony held the sketch in his hand, eyes tracing over the drawing. It wasn't coloured. No, it was simply pencil but the drawing was one Tony wouldn't ever want to forget. It was a drawing of them as a team. 

Tony kept the sketch. He finally showed a smile and stood up. "Guess I'll see you around then?"

Steve smiled as confirmation. "Let's get some coffee sometime too. This...was nice" he hesitantly said. 

"Sure, I'll take you up on that cap. Now if you excuse me I have to go." Tony walked towards the door as Steve remained. He stopped near the door and looked back. 

"Is that junk you use as a phone still working?"

Steve smiled. "Always."


End file.
